The Second Coming
Character Synopsis The Second Coming 'was animated by Alan Becker with a Windows7. He came to life and started moving just as Alan left. He accidentally got to a website where he made friends: The Fighting Stick Figures. The new group messes up with Facebook and its Emojis. When Alan Becker noticed what happened, he deleted the sticks, one by one, starting with Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green. He was unable to delete The Second Coming due to his anger, which made the stick figure resist the deletion. A long fight runs on the PC and even Alans phone, where TSC calls 911 (which, due to a quick close, does not even begin to dial). He dives into Dropbox, an returns back to the PC. Second Coming is imprisoned in Flash's square tool to be erased. He begs for mercy, and Alan decides to keep him alive, in exchange for The Second Coming to help Noogai3 animate. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Unknown '| '''Unknown ' 'Verse: '''Animator vs. Animation '''Name: '''The Second Coming, '''Gender: '''Genderless '''Age: '''Unknown, persumbly at most a week old '''Classification: '''Sentient Animation, Stick Figure '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Information Manipulation (Interacts with data such as Files and can easily manipulate/destroy applications present within the Digital World. Transferred his own existence from a computer to a phone), Creation, Weapon Mastery (Similarly to other stick figures, he is capable of creating weapons and other constructs from nothing, in addition to using them as weapons against each other or The Animator. Could also master objects from his surroundings, as he could use a rope and debris effectively to fight the animator. Can create weapons with a pencil), Immortality (Type 5, within his verse, he's unable to actively die and is completely immortal unlike The Chosen One), Dimensional Travel (Moved from computer to iPhone), Biological Manipukation (Can manifest angel wings fir better flight), Duplication, Life Manipulation (Capable of creating duplications of himself and other beings, granting them life. These duplications/creations are shown to be capable of being even stronger than Second Coming themselves) | All previous powers, with the addition of Immortality (Type 1 and 5) via Creative Mode, Durability Negation via poison and instant damage, Resistance via armor, Intangibility (No Clip Mode allows them to phase through blocks), Statistics Amplification via Beacon, Toonforce, Poison Manipulation via Potions, Status Effect Inducement via Potions | 'Destructive Ability: Unknown '(Fought against The Virus, who is capable of fighting on par with The Chosen One) | '''Unknown '(While subjected the rule of Minecraft, The Second Coming still gained the powers of various Minecraft powers, such as Creative Mood, of which made them much stronger than beforehand) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can tarde blows with other fighters, whom of which can dodge The Chosen One’s lightning) | 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Much faster than before after gaining the powers Creative Mode) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown, possibly Class 5 '''(Capable of carrying constructs far larger than itself; this is assuming, of course, that his internet based dimension has some sort of weight to it) | '''Unknown, possibly Class 5 '(Much stronger than before) 'Striking Ability: Unknown, possibly Class MJ+ (Shatters constructs of this level with his presencem such as walls) | Unknown, possibly Class MJ+ '(Superior to his previous self) 'Durability: Unknown, likely Building level (Survives explosions, gunfire, and other weapons of this calibur with ease) | Unknown, likely Building level (Can survive attacks from corrupted stick figures) Stamina: Very High '(Can fight for long lengths of time whilst doing other tasks such as messing with files and other things within the internet-like dimension. Casually brushes off explosions, gunfire and other attacks, which dont hinder his fighting endurance) 'Range: Standard Melee Range 'with Martial Arts. '''Multi-Universal '''via Dimensional Travel and possibly Internet Tools (The Second Coming has the ability to traverse from The Desktop to The Minecraft World through creating wormhole. It’s also possible their powers such as The Internet Tools or Creative Mode effect the both constructs) 'Intelligence: Gifted '(The Second Coming is an adept close combat fighter and manages to find out ways to restrain and struggle the animator rapidly. He also rapidly learns skill only by sight, as he learned close combat and constantly trains with the colored stickmen. He is also a pretty good drawer to the point he taught some of his knowledge to the Animator. Built a house in Minecraft without even having prior knowledge of doing so.) '''Weaknesses: '''Dislikes being alone and went insane when The Animator deleted all his friends '''Versions: Animation vs. Animator | Animation vs. Minecraft ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Pencil: A pencil he grabbed from the Animator's PC, and that has been shown constantly he still keeps it. He uses it for aiding and teaching the Animator on how to sketch and animate, though he has previously used it for creating various types of weapons, individuals, among other things. Such include: *Wings for himself and flying. Shown on AvA IV. The Second Coming creates a stickman.....and various other duplicates to aid him. *Creation of various beings. Shown constantly in shorts and AvA. Some of the beings include: Birds, muscular men, alligators, horses and even other stickmen like himself. *Creation of weapons. Shown constantly in shorts and AvA. Some of it include Rocket launchers, a giant warhammer, various missiles, and a giant flyswapper. Minecraft: Can be used to draw in numerous equipment and entities from the game. (Although this is not a part of his standard equipment) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Adept CQC fighter:' The Second Coming quickly learned by sight close combat fighting of the colored stickmen and is presumably still training with them by the date of today. His CQC vastly fodderizes that of The Chosen One, as it looks it is incredibly superior. He also does various acrobatics just like his other stickman counterpart. *'Weapon Creation/Improvisation/Mastery:' The Second Coming, just like The Chosen One, can create complex weapons using objects from his surroundings, such as debris, and show a quick mastery of it. However, unlike The Chosen One's weapons, he can create more complex, useful ones and way faster, as it was shown he could create a functional laser gun in ~10 seconds. *'Master Drawer:' The Second Coming has been shown as a very good drawer, vastly exceeding that skill of the Animator. He even taught him how to properly sketch things, animals and anthropomorphic figures. This has helped him as he can draw complex weapons and other things with his creativity and skill via the pencil. *'Ability to create words or letters:' Unlike his other stickman counterpart, The Second Coming has been shown he can communicate via text boxes and typing words on it as shown on AvA IV. *'Resilience:' The Second Coming has been shown he resisted from being ended by the task manager for an unknown reason. Extra Info: *The Second Coming is placed at Unknown '''as a result of the lack of elaboration regarding how the digital world of The Animator functions and whether it even had a similar nature to our real worl. There are implications that it has a similar set of rules and physics to our 3rd Dimensional Plane and even suggestions that the sete locations such as The Desktop, Minecraft World and many others are possible universes they have to be accessed through wormholes (aka holes in Space and Time) *Don’t attempt to rate The Second Coming at '''Plane Level '''on the basis that the world take place on a computer. Simply being on a digital setting doesn’t inherently equate to the verse being less than 3rd Dimensional Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Master Category:Animator vs. Animation Category:Information Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Toonforcers Category:Poison Users Category:Unknown Tier